


The Friendship We Have (unfinished)

by wilbearsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbearsoot/pseuds/wilbearsoot





	The Friendship We Have (unfinished)

it was a dark monday night, suddenly tubbo's phone buzzes *you have received a new notification* "aah a weather update? let's see what this week's gonna look like" as tubbo scrolls through his phone screen looking at the weather statistics for this week *sigh* "all i see is rain, rain, rain and fog" says tubbo with in a dissapointed tone of voice. tubbo exits the weather app as he wants to turn his phone off but suddenly, *you have received a message from tommy* tubbo immediately opens it with lots of happiness and excitement. "Hey toby, do you want to hang out tommorow? I really have nothing to do and i don't want to have another boring week so, what do you say?" tubbo blushes and hugs his phone, while tubbo's heart tremendously starts racing he begins to type a response to his good friend tommy. "Hi tommy!! Ofcourse i want to hang out with you, i have nothing to do either so i guess i'll so you tommorow then?" tubbo, being all happy and excited to see tommy again patiently waits for a response whilst tommy is calmly trying playing some bedwars, as his match ends tommy opens up his phone, and starts smiling at his screen like a idiot, *you have one new message from toby* tommy immediately opens it and reads his message which he then responds with "HELL YEAH TOBY I'LL SEE YOU TOMMOROW!!"


End file.
